


Asleep

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're a heavy sleeper.





	Asleep

Sleep was nice. Sleep was good. You liked sleep. It was pleasant and nice and safe. You liked sleep so much, in fact, that you tended to be a heavy sleeper.

You could sleep through all storms, provided you fell asleep before they started. Someone could turn the TV or the radio on without turning the volume down and it wouldn't bother you. Someone could have a whole damn conversation on the phone and you wouldn't even so much as twitch an eyelid.

It stood to reason, then, that you wouldn't wake up to loud banging on your front door. Nor when the door was forced open, followed by your bedroom door flying open. In fact, the only thing that woke you up was Bigby yelling your name.

You shot up, involuntarily raising your arm as if you had a question in class, eyes barely cracked open.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," you groaned, rubbing your eyes.

"You sleep like the dead," Bigby grumbled.

You wiped the dried drool off your chin. "You're not the first person to tell me that. New investigation?"

"Yup."

"Give me five minutes."

And five minutes later, you found your front door barely hanging on the hinges.

"You owe me a new door," you grumbled.


End file.
